Crazy Seventeen!
by Ryuuha Yuna
Summary: "Baiklah. Pokoknya kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku gak mau tanggung jawab." Kira-kira apa yang akan Dell lakukan? Warning: Slight pairs, Incest, humor super garing dan gaje. RnR ya! DISCONTINUED!
1. The Game Begins!

**Crazy Seventeen**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

* * *

"Eh? Sudah tinggal besok?" teriak seorang cewek berambut coklat.

"Baka. Masa sih kau lupa." sahut seorang cowok berambut merah.

"Diam kau, Akaito! Memangnya tidak boleh kalau lupa?" bantah Sakine Meiko, gadis berambut coklat tadi.

"Tenang dulu, Me-chan~ Makanya, kita harus ikut lomba ini! Hadiahnya, 'Akan menjadi King/Queen selama bulan Agustus'!" jelas Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis berambut biru kehijauan.

"Lomba-nya apa saja?" tanya Shion Akaito, cowok berambut merah tadi, kekasihnya Meiko.

Miku pun menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Akaito.

_Lomba Makan Mie_

_Lomba Minum Susu_

_Lomba Mengikat Rambut_

_Lomba Angkat Beban_

_Main Enggrang_

_Tebak Gender_

_Balap Bombom Car_

_Lomba Lari Sambil Nyanyi_

_Lomba Lempar Kacang ke Mulut Orang_

_Adu Tinggi_

"Hah? Adu tinggi?" ujar Akaito bingung.

"Itu maksudnya, kita boleh berkelompok, terus harus naikkin temen kita, terus begitu, sampe tinggi banget, yang paling tinggi menang. Kata Master-sama, pake barang juga boleh." jelas Miku.

"Lomba-nya kok susah-susah sih Nee-chan?" tanya Kagamine Rin, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang.

"Haha, gomenna Rin-chan, tapi ini keputusan Master-sama." ucap Miku yang lalu mengelus-elus kepala Rin.

"Aneh-aneh saja ah." komentar Kagamine Len, kekasihnya Rin.

"Miku-chan, kalau begitu, Ruko-san pasti menang ya dalam lomba adu tinggi itu." ujar Yowane Haku, seorang gadis berambut silver yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Belum tentu kok, Haku-chan! Kalau orang yang menaikki Ruko pendek-pendek, ada kemungkinan kalahnya!" ujar Miku.

"Cih! Lomba macam apa ini? Merepotkan saja." ujar Honne Dell, kekasih Haku, seorang cowok berambut silver.

"Jangan begitu, Dell. Kita juga harus berpartisipasi, ini 'kan negara kita." ucap Haku.

"Ya sudahlah."

"Yuki mau ikut! Yuki mau ikut!" teriak Kaai Yuki, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam, sambil melompat-lompat.

"Yuki-chan, Master-sama menyuruhmu jadi juri, karena kau masih kecil." ucap Miku.

"Juri ya? Hanya aku?"

"Tidak kok, Kiyo juga disuruh Master jadi jurinya." tambah Shion Kaito, kekasih Miku, seorang cowok berambut biru dan merupakan aniki-nya Akaito.

"Wah? Kiyo-sensei! Yeah!" teriak Yuki dengan riangnya

"Hey, Yuki. Kok bisa sih kau suka pada si pedopil itu?" tanya Dell.

"Ah, Dell-kun iri ya? Yuki juga sayang Dell-kun kok!" ucap Yuki seraya memeluk Dell.

"D-Dell-kun?" ucap Akaito bingung. "Hahahaha! Dell dipanggil dengan '-kun' oleh Yuki!"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Dan berhenti memanggilku 'Dell-kun'! Aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu! Hey, merah, diam kau!"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf~" ucap Akaito yang maih tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Dell. Dia 'kan masih kecil." ucap Meiko.

"Hn... Iya, iya..."

"Yosh! Hey, Kaito! Bantu aku membuat daftar peserta!" pinta Miku sambil mengambil sebuah pensil dan kertas.

"Hai, Miku-chan!"

.

.

.

"Ya! Aku Kaai Yuki dan Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei akan menjadi juri dalam lomba 17-an kali ini! Douzo Yoroshiku!" teriak Yuki dengan menggunakan mic, membuat orang-orang sekitar menutup kuping masing-masing.

"Yu-Yuki! Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu! Kau 'kan sudah pakai mic, jadi pasti terdengar semua orang." ujar Hiyama Kiyoteru, seorang cowok berambut coklat berkacamata.

"Oh, begitu ya. Gomenna, Kiyo-sensei. Yuki gak tau soal itu~"

"Hm, ya sudah lah. Sudah, biar aku yang bicara." Kiyo pun mengambil mic lain yang ada di meja juri. "Maaf atas kejadian tadi. Saya akan ulang perkataan Yuki tadi. Saya, Hiyama Kiyoteru dan Kaai Yuki akan menjadi juri dalam lomba 17-an tahun 2010 ini. Mohon bantuan kalian semua!"

"Ya! Mari kita mulai lomba pertama!" ujar Yuki. Lalu ia mengambil daftar lomba. "Ehm, lomba pertama! Lomba makan mie!"

"Pesertanya yaitu, Hatsune Miku, Yokune Ruko, Shion Kaito, Suiga Sora, dan Gumi." lanjut Kiyo.

"Eh? Kok aku sih?" protes Yokune Ruko.

"Yah, makan mie. Kenapa gak kare rice aja sih?" ujar Suiga Sora, ikut protes.

"Huh! Kenapa gak es krim aja~" ujar Kaito.

"Kare!"

"Es!"

"Kare!"

"Es!"

"DIAM!" teriak Miku. Otomatis Kaito dan Sora langsung nurut. "Berisik sekali sih! Kaito, kau 'kan yang kemarin membantuku membuat daftar peserta, jadi kau gak boleh protes!"

"H-Hai, Miku-chan!"

"Huh~ Kalian 'kan laki-laki, masa manja gitu sih?" ujar Gumi. "Aku aja gak protes walau aku lebih suka wortel."

"Hai~ Gomenna..." ujar Kaito dan Sora.

"Hm, baiklah. Mohon masing-masing peserta bersiap-siap di depan meja masing-masing." pinta Kiyo.

Dan mereka ber-5 pun langsung bersiap-siap.

"Nah, akan Yuki jelaskan aturannya. Kalian cuma boleh makan dengan satu batang sumpit, dan yang paling cepat habisnya, dialah yang menang." jelas Yuki.

Semua peserta pun menggangguk tanda setuju.

"Yosh! Siap..." ucap Kiyo memberi aba-aba. "START!"

"Ayo semangat Kaito, Miku! Jangan mau kalah!" teriak Meiko memberi semangat.

"Miku! Semangat! Jangan mempermalukan aku sebagai aniki-mu!" teriak Hatsune Mikuo, aniki-nya Miku.

"Berjuanglah Kaito-nii!" teriak Shion Kaiko, imouto-nya Kaito dan Akaito.

"Ayo, Ru-chan! Jangan kalah!" teriak Kasane Teto.

"Ruko! Ganbatte!" teriak Rook, kekasihnya Ruko.

"Kalian ini! Berisik tau! Kalian hanya mengganggu konsentrasi mereka saja!" ujar Dell sewot.

"... Go-Gomen ne~"

"Dell kok malah sewot, padahal 'kan yang lomba bukan kau." komentar Namine Ritsu.

"Mereka terlalu berisik, aku jadi gak bisa menonton dengan baik!"

"Oh~"

"Aduh! Aku gak sanggup lagi!" keluh Gumi yang tampaknya kekenyangan.

"Gumi! Jangan kalah! Ayo, sedikit lagi!" teriak Kamui Gakupo mendukung adik angkatnya -?-

Dengan -sangat- terpaksa, Gumi berusaha memakan mie-nya lagi.

"Huh~ Perutku!" keluh Sora. "Kalau bukan kare yang masuk, rasanya menyiksa sekali!"

"Sora! Jangan menyerah!" dukung Suiga Sara, kekasihnya Sora.

"Hai! Kalau Sara-chan sudah mendukungku, aku akan berusaha!"

"Memangnya mie-nya tidak enak ya?" tanya Haku kepada Miku yang sedang berjuang mati-matian -halah-

"Enak sih enak. Kalo sebanyak ini 'kan enek!" keluh Miku. "Dasar Ted, masaknya kebanyakan ini!"

"Berisik kau Miku! Ini 'kan perintah Master." ujar Kasane Ted, kekasih Teto, dan merupakan koki yang lumayan handal.

"Sudahlah, Miku-chan~ 'Kan Ted juga tidak mau menyusahkan para peserta." hibur Haku.

"Iya, iya. Yosh! Makan lagi!"

"Hey, Kaito, daijobu desu ka?" tanya Akaito agak cemas, pasalnya, dari tadi Kaito tidak bersuara.

"Hiam hau ahaiso, zanyan ghanhu ahu!" sahut Kaito dengan mulut penuh mie.

"..." Akaito pun sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Dell tidak mengerti dengan omongan Kaito tadi.

"Kaito-senpai bilang, 'Diam kau Akaito, jangan ganggu aku!'." translate -?- Yuki.

"Wah, Yuki-chan hebat! Bisa mengerti bahasa Kaito tadi!" ujar Meiko kagum.

"Kok kau bisa mengerti sih?" tanya Dell bingung.

"Itu karena, aku dan Kaito-senpai punya telepati!"

"Telepati?" Semuanya pun semakin bingung.

Kaito pun menelan mie-nya. "Jangan hiraukan dia. Itu pasti hanya perkiraan saja. Aku gak punya telepati kok."

"Ya, tampaknya Kaito memimpin. Disusul oleh Sora. Yang paling lambat tampaknya cuma Ruko saja. Kenapa ya?" tanya Kiyo bingung.

"Hn, aku kenyang~ Sudah ah. Aku menyerah." ujar Ruko meninggalkan mie yang tersisa separuh itu di meja.

"Eh? Ruko-chan? Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Ritsu.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggap lomba ini serius. Nanti kalau aku sakit perut, bagaimana?"

"Yah, itu 'kan resiko, Ru-chan~" ujar Teto.

"Hn, terserah. Aku tidak mau lagi."

"Ruko, kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu?" tanya Rook agak kecewa.

"Biar saja."

"Hey, kau harus ingat! Pemenangnya akan jadi King/Queen! Itu berarti, kami semua akan menuruti perintahmu, selama 1 bulan!"

"Satu bulan?" Ruko langsung membayangkan dirinya jadi Queen dan dapat bersantai dengan nyamannya. Dan ia langsung melanjutkan makannya.

"Hahaha! Ayo Ruko! Ganbatte!" dukung Rook sambil tersenyum.

"Rook pintar merubah pikiran orang ya?" ujar Ted swetdropped.

"Ya, begini jadi bagus 'kan? Ayo Ru-chan!" ujar Teto.

**-Sekitar 10 menit kemudian-**

"Juara pertama: Yokune Ruko! Juara kedua: Shion Kaito! Juara ketiga: Suiga Sora!" ujar Yuki bersemangat. "Selamat ya para senpai!"

"R-Ruko hebat! Padahal tadi aku yang memimpin. Sayang sekali." puji Kaito.

"Sara-chan, gomenna, aku gak bisa jadi juara pertama..." ucap Sora menyesal.

"Daijobu, Sora. Kau 'kan sudah berusaha." hibur Sara.

"Ruko-chan he-hebat!" ujar Miku seraya menghampiri Ruko.

"Hehe, bukan apa-apa kok~" ucap Ruko sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ruko! Selamat ya, kau menang!" ujar Rook seraya memeluk kekasihnya tercinta.

"Ro-Rook?" Wajah Ruko memerah. (A/N: Di sini, Rook lebih tinggi dari Ruko.)

"Gak usah malu, Ruko. Selamat ya~" Lalu Rook mencium pipi Ruko. Sukses membuat wajah Ruko makin merah.

"Hahahahahaha~"

"Rook-senpai dan Ruko-senpai, jangan mesra-mesraan aja, lomba selanjutnya mau dimulai nih!" protes Yuki setengah meledek -?-

"Ah, i-iya!" Rook dan Ruko pun langsung pindah ke area penonton.

"Nah, minna! Lomba selanjutnya akan dimulai! Yaitu, lomba minum susu!" ujar Yuki semangat.

"Pesertanya yaitu, Shion Akaito, Shion Kaiko, Hatsune Mikuo, Megurine Luka, Megurine Luki, Kasane Teto, dan Namine Ritsu." kata Kiyo.

"Yosh! Aku gak akan kalah dari kalian!" ujar Akai bersemangat.

"Heh! Jangan sombong dulu, aku juga gak akan kalah darimu!" protes Mikuo.

"Huaaa~ Luka-chan, sayang sekali, tapi kita harus bersaing di lomba ini~" ucap Megurine Luki kepada imoutonya tercinta.

"..." Luka pun hanya bisa diam dan sweatdropped.

"Ri-chan! Kita bersaing dengan sportif ya!" ujar Teto dengan riang.

"Iya, tentu saja, Teto-chan~"

"Hey, merah! Jangan kalah!" ujar Meiko menyemangati Akaito.

"Tenang saja, Me-chan~ Aku tak akan kalah!" balas Akaito dengan ke-pedean yang sangat tinggi.

"Hey, Akai, kasihanilah Kaiko, dari tadi dia diam saja tuh~" komentar Shion Taito, salah satu cowok dari Shion no Kazoku.

"Ah! Kaiko, kau gakpapa 'kan?" tanya Akaito merasa -agak- bersalah.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Akai-nii. Jangan hiraukan aku..." respon Kaiko.

"Tecchan! Dukung aku ya!" teriak Teto sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, iya..." ujar Ted rada gak niat.

Soune Taya, kekasihnya Ritsu, yang ada di sebelahnya pun menyikut Ted. "Ted-kun, kau jangan begitu, Teto-san 'kan mengharapkan dukunganmu."

"Kau sendiri, belum mendukung cewekmu." protes Ted.

Wajah Taya pun memerah, lalu matanya melirik ke arah Ritsu. Tampak dari wajahnya, Ritsu mengharapkan dukungan Taya.

"... Ritsu! Bersemangatlah! Saya akan selalu mendukungmu!" teriak Taya dengan wajah memerah.

Semua yang mendengar hal itu langsung menatap ke arah Taya.

_"Tadi itu barusan, Taya?"_

_"Taya yang berteriak tadi?"_

_"T-Taya? Padahal tadi aku 'kan cuma bercanda..."_

_"T-Taya-kun..." _batin Ritsu kaget. "... Ya, aku akan berjuang! Arigatou, Taya-kun!" Ekspresi Ritsu yang tadi tampaknya gak niat ikut lomba, berubah drastis 180 derajat. Senyumannya membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya blushing.

"Ritsu cantik sekali!" puji Kaiko.

"Ri-chan, kirei ne!" puji Teto.

"Ayo Ritsu! Teto! Jangan kalah!" dukung Ruko sambil unjuk gigi.

"Ya! Ritsu-senpai cantik sekali!" puji Yuki. "Yosh! Peraturannya gampang kok! Kalian harus minum susu di gelas itu, dengan sedotan aqua gelas yang kecil dengan cepat! Tentu saja, yang paling cepat menang!"

"Semuanya siap?" ujar Kiyo memberi aba-aba. "Ready... START!"

"Untung aja aku gak ikut lomba ini." ucap Kaito.

"Iya, tampaknya lebih susah dari makan mie tadi." tambah Miku.

"Eh? Mana Gumi?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah, Gumi-chan tadi sakit perut, jadi Sara membawanya ke UKS." jelas Meiko. "Akaito! Ayo cepat!"

"Malang sekali Gumi..." ucap Kaito prihatin. "Oi! Kaiko! Ayo semangat!"

"Mikuo! Balaskan kekalahanku tadi!" teriak Miku.

"Luka-sama! Ganbatte!" ucap Gakupo mendukung Luka.

"Teto! Jangan mau kalah!" teriak Ted sambil mengibarkan bendera Kasane -?-

"Ritsu! Ganbatte ne!" teriak Taya sambil mengibarkan tiang infus -?-

"Hey, kalian berdua, jangan mengganggu pemandangan! Berhenti mengibarkan benda-benda aneh itu!" tegur Ruko sewot.

"Ah, go-gomennasai!" ucap Taya meminta maaf.

"Iya, iya..." ujar Ted seraya menurunkan benderanya itu.

"Ugh! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tampaknya, Akaito tersedak.

"Wah! Gawat! Akaito-senpai keselek!" ujar Yuki.

"Akaito!" teriak Meiko seraya berlari menuju ke area lomba.

Lalu Miku pun mencegahnya. "Me-chan, ini 'kan lagi lomba! Kau tidak boleh ke sana!"

"Akai-nii! Daijobu desu ka?" ucap Kaiko seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Akaito.

"Ugh~ Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang... Sudah, kau cepat lanjutkan, nanti kau kalah!"

"Ah! Aku sudah selesai kok." ucap Kaiko.

"N-Nani?" Akaito dan penonton lain pun terkejut.

"Ya! Juara pertamanya sudah keluar! Ayo minna, buruan!" ujar Yuki memberi semangat.

"T-Tak kusangka..." gumam Kaito. "Imouto-ku ternyata hebat!"

"Kaiko, kau hebat sekali!" puji Taito.

"Kaiko benar-benar pro!" ujar Shion Kikaito, salah satu anggota Shion no Kazoku juga.

"Kaiko, selamat ya!" ujar Shion Nigaito.

"A-Arigatou!" ucap Kaiko dengan wajah memerah.

"Hey, merah! Ayo semangat!" teriak Meiko.

"Ah! Juara kedua, Ritsu!" ujar Kiyo mengumumkan.

"Ritsu!" teriak Taya seraya berlari ke arah Ritsu.

"Ta-" Belum sempat menyapa, Ritsu langsung dipeluk Taya. Ritsu pun cengo sebentar lalu langsung blushing. "T-Taya-kun..."

"Omedetou ne, Ritsu." ujar Taya seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"... Arigatou..." Ritsu pun tersenyum.

"Ya, dan juara ketiga, Teto-senpai!" ujar Yuki. "Dengan begini lomba ini selesai!"

"Tecchan! Aku menang! Aku menang!" teriak Teto senang, ia lalu memeluk Ted dengan erat.

"Omedetou, Teto..." ucap Ted seraya memeluk Teto, lalu mencium keningnya. Sukses membuat muka Teto semerah rambutnya.

"Tuh, lihat 'kan, gara-gara kalian sombong tadi, kalian jadi kalah sekarang." ujar Miku menceramahi Akaito dan Mikuo.

"Payah kau, merah!" ujar Meiko kesal.

"Gomenna, Miku." ucap Mikuo menyesal.

"Gomen ne, Me-chan~" ucap Akaito dengan wajah memelas.

"Hn, ya sudahlah." Tampaknya Meiko jadi gak tega memarahi Akaito.

Akaito pun hanya tersenyum.

"Yosh! Selanjutnya!" ujar Yuki.

"Lomba mengikat rambut!" lanjut Kiyo. "Lomba ini berkelompok, satu kelompok 2 orang. Pesertanya, Ted dan Meito, Miki dan Sara, Len dan Rin, Neru dan Taito, Rook dan Taya."

"Wah, aku dengan Ted ya? Ayo kita bekerja sama!" ujar Sakine Meito, aniki-nya Meiko, seraya menyalami Ted.

"Ya!"

"Yay! Aku dengan Miki-chan!" seru Sara dengan riang.

"Haha, kita bekerja sama ya, Sara-chan!" ujar Miki.

"Yay! Len!" teriak Rin sambil memeluk Len. Len pun hanya tertawa dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah, dengan Taito ya? Bagus lah~" ujar Akita Neru sambil tersenyum ke arah Taito, yang merupakan pacarnya.

"Syukurlah kita sekelompok, Neru." ucap Taito sambil tersenyum juga.

"Horeee! Taya! Kita sama-sama berjuang ya!" ujar Rook sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Rook-kun!"

"Taya-kun, semangat ya!" seru Ritsu seraya mencium pipi Taya. Taya pun tersenyum kecil.

"Rook, berjuang ya!" ujar Ruko menyemangati.

"Yosh! Aku juga harus menang!" ujar Rook. "Dukung aku ya, Ruko~" Lalu Rook pun mencium Ruko, dan langsung pergi ke area lomba. Ruko hanya bisa bengong dan blushing.

"Peraturannya simple, jadi kalian harus mengikat rambut partner masing-masing, habis itu gantian, yang jumlah ikatannya paling banyak, merekalah yang menang!" jelas Kiyo.

"Sa, minna! Ready... GO!" ujar Yuki memberi aba-aba.

"Hey, Teto-chan~" kata Ritsu sambil menarik-narik baju Teto.

"Hn, nani ka, Ri-chan?"

"Lihat, Ted..."

"Hn?" Teto pun langsung melayangkan pandangan ke arah Ted dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan kunciran rambut yang mencapai 10. Sukses membuat semua orang sweatdropped.

"T-Te-Tecchan?" Teto pun kaget dan merinding.

Tampaknya kondisi kelompok lain pun sama. Miki sepertinya hampir 20 kunciran, Rin juga sama, Neru sudah 30-an, dan Taya juga sama.

"Wow~ Banyak nenek lampir di sini..." komentar Gakupo, di susul dengan lemparan batu dari para peserta.

"Ayo! Ganbatte Rook!" dukung Ruko.

"Miki! Go Miki! Go Miki! Go!" teriak Mikio, kekasihnya Miki. Semua yang mendengar pun sweatdropped.

**Tsudzuku**

**

* * *

**

Padahal mau one atau two shot. Tapi kayaknya bakalan multi-chap TwT

Happy Birthday to My Dear Indonesia~

Semoga panjang umur -?- gak banyak pemerintah korupsi, gak banyak demo atau pemberontakan, harga gak naek mulu, dan sampah gak berserakan di mana-mana. -AMIN!-

RnR ya? :D


	2. Rambut ?

**Crazy Seventeen**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

* * *

"Hey, Meito! Ikat yang benar donk! Rambutku jadi aneh tau!" protes Ted yang gak tahan karena dari tadi diliatin semua orang.

"Diam kau, Ted! Aku 'kan laki-laki, jadi gak biasa menguncir rambut!"

"Kau ini, menguncir rambut aja gak becus! Masa gitu aja gak bisa?"

"Heh! Memangnya kau sendiri bisa?" tantang Meito sewot.

"Huh! Ya sudah. Mana, aku saja yang menguncir rambutmu sekarang!"

Ya, memang, ngomong doank gampang. Karena nyata-nya, Ted pun sama saja.

"Baka Ted! Tadi kau bilang 'aku saja', tapi sekarang, malah kunciranku lebih berantakan!" ujar Meito kesal.

"B-berisik kau! Rambutmu 'kan pendek! Jadi susah dikuncirnya!" ujar Ted ngeles.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Berisik tau! Mengganggu konsentrasi saja!" ujar Taito kesal, karena rambut Neru panjang, dia jadi susah menguncirnya.

"G-gomenna, Taito, rambutku terlalu panjang ya?" ujar Neru merasa bersalah.

"Eh? Enggak kok! Justru kalau rambutmu panjang, kesempatan kita untuk menang bertambah 'kan!"

"Oh, baiklah..."

"Miki-chan, kalau sakit bilang ya~" ujar Sara yang mengikat rambut Miki dengan cekatan.

"Gak kok, Sara-chan tangannya lembut sih..." kata Miki sedikit menggoda Sara.

"Hahaha, Miki-chan bisa saja~"

"Ne, Rin-chan. Kau juga, kalau sakit bilang ya. Aku 'kan tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini." ujar Len sambil mengikat rambut Rin pelan-pelan.

"Gak kok, Len. Aku percaya kalau Len yang melakukan, pasti tidak akan sakit." ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"Oi, Taya. Dari tadi kok diam saja? Katakanlah sesuatu?" ujar Rook agak khawatir.

"Hn? Habisnya, saya bingung ingin mengucapkan apa. Lagipula, kalau aku mengajakmu ngobrol, nanti aku mengganggu konsentrasimu lagi."

"Huh~ Justru kalau kau diam saja, aku jadi gugup, takutnya kau diam karena menahan sakit."

"Ah, tidak kok, tidak sakit."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taya, rambutmu ini, butuh waktu berapa lama untuk membuatnya sepanjang ini?" tanya Rook penasaran.

"Oh, mungkin sekitar satu atau dua bulan. Memangnya, Rook-kun juga ingin punya rambut panjang?" tanya Taya.

"Gak kok. Cuma penasaran saja."

Tak disangka, walau sambil mengobrol, Rook bisa menguncir rambut Taya dengan cepat sekali. Para penonton pun cengo.

"R-Rook..."

"S-sugoii..."

"U-unbelievable..."

"Hey, kalian gak usah lebay gitu komentarnya. Dia memang hebat, ya sudah." ujar Ritsu, entah mengapa, dia tampak kesal.

"Ne, Ri-chan. Kau kenapa? Kok kayaknya kesal gitu?" tanya Teto bingung.

"Aku iri pada Rook. Aku saja belum pernah menguncir rambut Taya-kun, kenapa malah dia yang mendahuluiku?" Ritsu pun menggembungkan pipinya.

"A-ara~" Teto, serta beberapa orang yang mendengar hal itu pun menatap Ritsu dengan bingung.

"Hey, Ted! Kau lamban sekali! Kau lihat, Taito, Rook, dan Len yang adalah COWOK saja bisa menguncir dengan cepat, masa kau gak bisa?" Habislah kesabaran Meito.

"Berisik, ah! Kayak kau bisa cepat saja!"

"Bisa kok! Kau saja yang protes cuma gara-gara rambutmu berantakan!"

"Ne, Taya, gantian yuk! Rambutmu kuncirannya sudah 67 tuh." ujar Rook sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari-jarinya yang pegal.

"Hai!"

Mereka pun bertukar posisi. Karena rambut Rook pendek, Taya jadi agak susah menguncirnya.

"Ted, sudah ah, kita gantian saja!"

"Gak! Rambutku sudah cukup berantakan berkat kau!"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali! Jangan ganggu konsentrasi Taya-kun!" teriak Ritsu sambil menaruh kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Matanya seolah-olah mengalirkan aliran listrik ke arah Ted dan Meito, sukses membuat keduanya merinding.

"Hai! Gomennasai!"

"Huh..." Ritsu pun menarik nafas sebentar. "Taya-kun! Ganbatte ne!" ujar Ritsu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hai, Ritsu!"

_"Ritsu... Ekspresinya, kok bisa ya, berubah drastis kayak gitu?"_

_"Seram ih~"_

_"Manis juga..."_

_"Taya beruntung sekali..."_

_"Berubah 180 derajat. Ritsu memang benar-benar menarik."_

"Oi, Taya!" teriak Eiichi. "Kalau kau kalah, nanti Ritsu buatku ya!" ledeknya.

"..."

"Taya, Ritsu tidak pantas bagi seorang pecundang, jadi lebih baik buatku~" ledek Renzi.

"..."

"Taya, Ritsu tadi bilang lho, katanya kalau kau kalah, dia akan memutuskanmu." ledek Mako.

"Lebih baik menyerah saja Taya, mana mungkin kau menang." ujar Makoto.

"... U-rusai..."

"Hn? Apa kau bilang tadi, Taya?" tanya Rook.

"Urusai!" teriak Taya kesal.

Semua orang langsung terdiam.

"Aku akan menang! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Ritsu menjadi milik orang lain. Camkan kata-kataku!" ujar Taya dengan ekspresi, gaya bicara, dan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Otomatis, Eiichi dan Renzi yang tadi bilang kalian-tau-apa, cengo dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ritsu..." panggil Taya, yang lalu menatap Ritsu dalam-dalam. "Percayalah padaku..." Taya pun tersenyum.

Ritsu pun bengong.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi tadi, Taya keren sekali." puji Makoto.

"Hn..."

"Iya..."

"Baru pertama kali seumur hidupku, aku melihat kau seperti tadi, Taya." ujar Rook sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Hehehe, gomenna. Kau kaget ya?"

"Ya iya lah, Taya. Ritsu aja kaget, tuh." Rook pun menunjuk ke arah Ritsu.

Ritsu masih agak kaget, tapi kelihatannya, dia tidak khawatir sama sekali. Lalu ia sadar kalau Taya dan Rook melihat ke arahnya.

"Taya-kun! Ganbatte!"

"Hn!"

Gak ada angin, gak ada badai, tiba-tiba saja gerakan tangan Taya menguncir rambut Rook makin cepat. Ada apa gerangan?

"T-Taya?" gumam Ted yang sedang mendapatkan pelayanan salon special ala Meito.

"Sugoi!" ujar Miki terkagum-kagum.

"Ritsu, Taya tampaknya senang sekali mendapat dukunganmu, sampe-sampe dia jadi bersemangat gitu." komentar Ruko.

"Ehehe~ Kau juga dukung Rook tuh Ruko-chan... Siapa tau dia juga akan bersemangat seperti Taya-kun." ujar Ritsu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini..." Wajah Ruko pun memerah. "Tapi gak kusangka lho, Taya bisa marah juga ternyata."

"Ya iyalah. Mana ada orang yang gak bisa marah. Lagipula, Taya 'kan sayang padaku, makanya dia memarahi dua cowok gak tau diri itu." ujar Ritsu dengan penekanan dan nada yang lebih tinggi pada kata 'dua cowok gak tau diri itu'. Sukses membuat Eiichi dan Renzi pundung di pojokan.

"Hahaha, kasian mereka, Ritsu. Lagipula, 'kan kau memang cantik, makanya banyak disukai laki-laki. Menurutku, Taya beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan hatimu."

"Etto... Aku gak secantik itu kok..." Tampaknya perkataan Ruko sukses membuat Ritsu blushing.

"Haha, liat aja, saat kau blushing seperti ini saja, aku yang adalah cewek, bisa bilang kalau kau manis sekali~" Ruko pun mencubit kedua pipi Ritsu.

"Ruko-chan! Itte!"

"Hahaha... Gomenna, habisnya kau imut sekali~ Aku gak tahan untuk mencubit!"

"Huwaaa! Teto-chan~!" teriak Ritsu sambil berlari menuju tempat Teto berada.

"Hn? Doushite ka?" respon Teto, sambil sesekali menengok ke arah Ted.

"Teto-chan! Ruko-chan jahat sekali, masa dia mencubit pipiku, 'kan sakit!" adu Ritsu layaknya anak kecil mengadu pada ibunya.

"Oh..." Teto pun menengok ke arah Ted lagi.

"Huh! Teto-chan jahat!" Ritsu pun menggembungkan pipinya dan mencari orang lain untuk dicurhatin -?-

"Baka Meito! Jangan goyang-goyang! Susah tau nguncirnya!" ujar Ted kesal.

"Iya, iya. Gomen!"

"Huh..." Ted pun melanjutkan 'kegiatannya' itu.

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang, kau lanjutkan menguncirnya." ujar Ted.

"Hai, hai..."

"Psst... Teto, kau tau tidak, kenapa Meito dari tadi nurut-nurut aja?" tanya Ritsu, yang udah gak ngambek lagi setelah dibaek-baekin Ritsuo, anikinya.

Teto pun mengangkat pundaknya. "Don't know... Aku juga daritadi bingung. Apa mungkin Ted mengancam Meito atau semacamnya?"

"Memangnya Ted sekejam itu ya?" ujar Ruko ikut nimbrung.

"Ya... Enggak sih..."

"Hey, kalian." panggil Eiichi.

"Eh, sudah kembali semangat nih, Ecchi-kun?" ledek Ritsu.

"Namaku Eiichi! Bukan ecchi! Beda huruf tau!" ujar Eiichi sewot. "Hn... Kalian mau tau kenapa Meito begitu?"

"Eh? Kau tau alasannya?"

"Hn, lihat itu..." Eiichi pun menunjuk ke arah Meiko-yang sedang mendeath glare anikinya-dengan jari gemetaran.

"Oh..." Trio VIP itu pun hanya ber-oh pelan-lebih tepatnya, gak berani ber-oh kenceng-kenceng karena takut sama Me-chan.

"Oi, Me-chan~ Ini, orange juice buatmu." ujar Akaito sambil memberi Meiko segelas orange juice.

"Ah, arigatou, Akaito..." ucap Meiko seraya meminum juice tersebut.

"Kau ngapain sih? Dari tadi mendeath glare Meito mulu. 'Kan kasian dia."

"Biar saja~ Bagus 'kan? Jadi dia lebih serius dalam lomba ini." kata Meiko sambil melanjutkan 'ritual'-nya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mendeath glare-ku tadi?" tanya Akaito dengan polosnya.

"Aku baru kepikiran tadi..." ujar Meiko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hn, yare yare~" Akaito pun menghela nafasnya. "Jangan-jangan kau gak tega sama aku ya?"

"B-bukan kok! Aku benar-benar gak kepikiran tadi!" bantah Meiko mati-matian.

"Terus, kenapa wajahmu memerah, sayang?" goda Akaito.

"... B-bakaito!" Meiko pun menendang perut Akaito.

"Ugh!" rintih Akaito kesakitan.

Meiko lalu pergi meninggalkan Akaito.

"D-daijobu desu ka, Akaito-nii?" tanya Kaiko khawatir.

"..."

"Akai-nii?" panggil Nigaito.

"... Me-chan..."

"?"

"Me-chan jahat!" tangis Akaito seraya pundung di dekat tiang listrik -?-

"Dasar, kau ini." Kaito pun menjitak Akaito.

"Huwaaa! Onii-tan! Itte!" Tampaknya Akaito sedang dalam childish mode.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, memalukan!"

"Tak kusangka Akai bisa kekanakan juga." komentar Kikaito.

"Bah, mengganggu konsentrasi saja." ujar Taito yang sudah berganti posisi dengan Neru.

"Bersabarlah, Akaito-nii..." Kaiko pun menepuk-nepuk pundak aniki-nya.

"Dasar, sudah bagus Meiko hanya menendang perutmu." komentar Meito yang masih sibuk.

"Memang, ada hal lebih parah yang bisa Meiko-san lakukan?" tanya Nigaito.

"Kau bisa dipaksa minum sake, atau mungkin syal-mu bisa ditarik sampai kau kehabisan nafas."

Para Shion pun membayangkan hal yang Meito bicarakan, dan merinding seketika.

"Nah, makanya, bersyukurlah Akai baru di tendang doang." ujar Meito dengan santai.

"Me-chan pasti mendapat ajaran darimu ya?" tuduh Kikai.

"Betul tuh! Kau 'kan aniki-nya!" tambah Kaito.

"Hey! Jangan menuduh Meito sembarangan!" bela Meiko yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana asalnya.

"Gomen!"

"Meito dan aku 'kan cuma beda 2 tahun, mana mungkin dia sempat mengajariku sesuatu."

"O-oh..."

**Tsudzuku**

**

* * *

**

Ending nan gaje buatan saya~ =w=

Soal Meito lebih tua 2 tahun dari Meiko, itu cuma karangan saya lho~

Mereka 'kan genderbent, jadi -kayaknya- umurnya sama...

RnR ya? -puppy eyes-


	3. Barbel Terberat Sedunia!

**Crazy Seventeen**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

* * *

"Tuh, kalian dengar sendiri 'kan? Jangan menuduh sembarangan gitu donk." ujar Meito dengan tenang.

"CUT!" teriak Yuki.

"Hah?"

"Cut apanya?"

"Cut?"

Semua peserta sekaligus penonton pun bingung.

"Ara~ Minna, maksud Yuki itu, lomba-nya sudah selesai! Hehehe~" ujar Yuki memperjelas kata-katanya.

"Oh..."

"Yosh! Para peserta silahkan berjejer di sini! Lalu berpegangan tangan dengan partner masing-masing!" perintah Yuki lagi.

"Berpegangan..."

"Tangan..."

"OGAH!" teriak Ted dan Meito bersamaan.

Tampaknya yang protes cuma Ted dan Meito saja, yang lain langsung menaati perintah Yuki.

"Tecchan, ayo pegangan saja!" ujar Teto.

"Meito, ini 'kan cuma permainan, masa begitu saja gak mau?" ucap Meiko.

"Iya, lagipula kami tau kok kalian berdua bukan maho atau semacamnya." ujar Miku ikut nimbrung.

"Kalian lebih milih dibilang maho apa pecundang?" tanya Gakupo.

"Urusai, samurai-terong-baka! Kami gak akan kalah!" ujar Ted dan Meito bersamaan.

"..." Gakupo pun cuma bisa bengong.

"Kerja bagus, Gakupo!" ujar Kaito sambil menepuk punggung Gakupo.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa punya ide seperti itu, manusia terong." puji Luka agak gak niat -?-

"Wah, a-arigatou, Luka-sama~!" ujar Gakupo tanpa menghiraukan Kaito.

"Ehm, oke, juara ketiga, yaitu... Miki dan Sara!" ujar Kiyo.

"Yea! Kita berhasil, Sara-chan!" teriak Miki dengan riangnya.

"Iya, Miki-chan!"

"Juara kedua, yaitu... Ted-senpai dan Meito-senpai!" ujar Yuki. "Omedetou ne!"

"Yes! Kita berhasil Ted!" ujar Meito seraya memeluk Ted.

"Iya, kita berhasil!" Ted pun membalas pelukan Meito.

"T-T-Te-Tecchan..."

"M-Me-Meito..."

"Te-Ted-kun..."

"Me-Meito..."

"Hn?" Ted dan Meito pun saling berpandangan. "HIIII!" Mereka langsung melepaskan pelukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka! Aku masih straight tau!" ujar Ted sambil mengusap-usap tubuhnya.

"Kau yang baka! Aku juga straight kok!" bantah Meito yang juga mengusap-usap tubuhnya.

"E-ehm... Juara pertamanya, yaitu..." ucap Kiyo.

"Rook-senpai dan Taya-senpai, omedetou!" lanjut Yuki.

"Taya! Kita berhasil!" Rook pun ber-tos dengan Taya.

"Iya, kita juara pertama, Rook-kun!"

"Taya-kun, omedetou ne!" ujar Ritsu seraya memeluk Taya.

"A-arigatou, Ritsu..."

"Kejam sekali kau, Ritsu. Masa hanya Taya yang diucapin selamat." ledek Rook.

"Hai, hai, omedetou, Rook!" ucap Ritsu agak gak niat, dia pun menepuk pundak Rook.

"Hehe~"

"Omedetou ne, Rook!" ujar Ruko sambil tersenyum.

"A-arigatou, Ruko."

"Nah, kalian berdua." ujar Ruko sambil menatap ke arah Eiichi dan Renzi. "Taya sudah menang, jadi kalian tidak boleh menggoda Ritsu lagi!"

"Ha-hai!" ucap Eiichi dan Renzi bersamaan.

"Gomenna, Taya, tadi aku cuma bercanda!" ucap Eiichi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Gomennasai, Taya, aku tadi tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah..." ucap Renzi.

"Daijobu~" Taya pun tersenyum. "Saya tidak marah pada kalian berdua kok."

Eiichi dan Renzi pun bengong. _"Lalu yang tadi itu..."_

"Hai, minna! Kita lanjut ke lomba selanjutnya!" ucap Yuki mengumumkan.

"Lomba a-angkat beban!" ujar Kiyo agak ragu-ragu -?-

"Pesertanya: Dell-senpai, Hakuo-senpai, Kikai-senpai, Miko-chan, dan Iroha-senpai!"

"Iroha? Siapa itu?" tanya Dell.

"Itu lho, Nekomura Iroha, anggota baru kita." jelas Miku.

"Oh, yang berkostum Hello Kitty itu 'kan?" tanya Hakuo.

"Minna-san!" panggil seorang gadis berkostum Hello Kitty, Nekomura Iroha.

"Ah, itu dia!" ujar Miko.

"Minna, atashi wa Nekomura Iroha desu! Yoroshiku!" Iroha pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bajumu bagus sekali, Iro-chan!" puji Miko.

"A-arigatou, Miko-chan."

"Miko, ayo semangat! Jangan memalukan nama 'Vipperloid'!" ujar Ruko.

"Ganbatte ne, Miko-chan, minna!" dukung Teto sambil mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan 'Vipperloid'.

"Teto, yamete, itu memalukan tau.' ujar Ted.

"Ah, go-gomenna, Tecchan... Habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat..." Teto pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya walau tidak gatal.

"...Pfftt... Hahahaha~"

"Eh? Tecchan? Apa yang lucu?" Teto pun bingung sendiri.

"Kau... Hahahaha... Kau ini memang imouto-ku yang paling manis~" Ted pun mengelus-ngelus kepala Teto.

"Memang imouto-mu ada berapa, Ted?" tanya (baca: ledek) Ruko.

"Imouto? Bukannya koibito ya?" ledek Ritsu.

"Ah, berisik kalian!" ujar Ted blushing.

"Hahaha~"

"Minna, harap ambil posisi masing-masing!" ujar Kiyo memberi aba-aba.

"Hey, ini cuma aku yang merasa aneh, atau..." Meiko pun memperhatikan arena lomba dengan mata kebingungan.

"Masa' Iroha dan Miko disuruh mengangkat barbel?" lanjut Kaito.

"Aku pasti mimpi!" Rook pun mencubit pipinya sendiri. "Aw!"

"Baka, ini bukan mimpi!" Ritsu pun sweatdropped.

"Miko-chan, jangan memaksakan diri!" ujar Teto khawatir.

"Iro-chan, kau juga." ucap Miki.

"Daijobu, aku pasti bisa!" ujar Miko bersemangat.

"Aku bisa kok!" Iroha pun memasang kuda-kuda -?-

"Ready... FIGHT!"

"Dell! Hakuo-nii! Ganbatte!" dukung Haku berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Dell! Aku tidak akan mengakui-mu sebagai aniki-ku jika kau kalah!" ancam Deruko seraya merokok.

"Berisik kau, baka-imouto!" Dell pun sewot. _"Menyebalkan! Ini barbel apaan! Beratnya serasa lebih dari 1 ton!"_

"Kayaknya mereka tersiksa sekali ya..." komentar Akai.

Ya, tentu saja, benar-benar tersiksa. Belum ada 1 orangpun yang berhasil mengangkat, atau bahkan menggerakan barbel tersebut.

"Oi, Miku! Yang benar saja! Masa Miko-chan disuruh mengangkat barbel?" protes Rook.

"Berisik kau, Rook! Ini terpaksa! Habisnya tidak ada lagi peserta yang tersisa..." Miku pun menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau gitu kenapa gak dituker sama siapa kek!" usul Rook.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan Rook. Kasihan Iroha dan Miko!" dukung Teto.

"Oi, baka. Kau tidak kasihan kepada kami bertiga?" tanya Kikaito agak sewot.

"Kalian 'kan laki-laki, masa' gak bisa mengangkat barbel?" ujar Ruko membela Teto.

"Barbel ini terlalu berat." jawab Hakuo santai. _"Berapa berat barbel ini sih!"_

"Hee? Tecchan, kau melihat apa?" tanya Teto melihat Ted lagi memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Itu, Dell. Dari tadi dia masih saja berusaha mengangkat barbel itu. Padahal yang lain aja udah mau nyerah." jelas Ted yang masih memperhatikan Dell.

"Psst..." bisik Neru. "Dia gak mau terlihat putus asa dan gampang menyerah di depan Haku, makanya dia masih ngotot mau ngangkat barbel itu."

"Oh~"

"Oi, Dell!" panggil Deruko. "Kalau gak bisa, jangan dipaksakan!"

"Baka imouto! Tadi kau bilang tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai aniki-mu jika aku kalah, sekarang malah disuruh menyerah, mau-mu apa sih?" Dell pun sewot, muncul 2 urat menyilang di dahinya.

"Salah sendiri kau menganggapku serius, tadi itu 'kan cuma supaya kau bersemangat, baka aniki." Deruko pun ikut sewot, lalu men-death glare Dell.

Alhasil, terjadilah pertarungan death glare antara Dell dan Deruko.

"C-chotto, yamete kudasai yo, Dell-san, Deruko-san!" ucap Taya berusaha melerai mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur, Taya. Ini masalah antar-saudara." ujar Dell tanpa melihat ke arah Taya.

"Ya, Taya. Lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat kalo kau masih sayang nyawamu." kata Deruko memperingatkan.

"E-eh?" Taya pun kehabisan kata-kata.

**Tsudzuku**

Ujian mid semester yang mendokusei itu telah berakhir! Banzaii! XDD  
Gomen lama apdet (_ _)"  
Mulai sekarang aku mau tambah section 'Interviewee', wawancara bersama salah satu character (anime apa aja).  
Ini berlaku untuk semua fic-ku ^^  
Yosh, lanjutkan! X3

* * *

**Interviewee with Hiyama Kiyoteru**

Author (A): Konnichiwa, Kiyo! Boleh minta waktunya sebentar? -bicara ala wartawan-

Kiyoteru (K): Ah, boleh kok, Yuna-san. Silahkan ^^

A: Kiyo kalo kusuruh milih, lebih pengen jadi peserta apa tetep juri?

K: Hmm, tetap jadi juri aja ^^"

A: Kenapa begitu?

K: Habisnya, lombanya itu aneh-aneh. Aku tidak terlalu suka lomba-lomba seperti ini =w=

A: Oh, begitu. Ne, Kiyo, kau itu umur berapa sih? :O

K: E-etto, maaf, Master menyuruhku merahasiakannya ^^"

A: Lalu, apa benar kau punya hubungan 'khusus' dengan Yuki?

K: Dengan Yuki? T-tidak, tidak ada! ^^""

A: Masa'? O.o

K: Be-benar kok! ^^"

A: Hmm -masang tampang curiga-

Yuki (Y): Kiyo-sensei! Ayo kita kencan ne! X3

K: C-chotto matte, Yuki! Kencan apanya? Aku sedang diwanancarai Yuna-san, jadi nanti saja.

Y: Wah, jadi ini Yuna-san yang membuat fanfic ini? Yoroshiku!

A: Ah, iya, yoroshiku, Yuki ^^

Y: Nah, udah Kiyo-sensei, ayo pergi! -narik" baju Kiyo-

A: Udah, Kiyo. Aku pergi aja. Gak mau ganggu kalian berdua ^^ -ngacir-

K: C-chotto, Yuna-san!

Y: Nah, ayo Kiyo-sensei! -nyeret Kiyo pergi-

Nah, minna, sekian fic CS chapter 3 dan interviewee kali ini. Ja ne! ^^

Read and review or i'll bite u guys to death! X3 -kicked-


	4. Dell Wins it!

**Crazy Seventeen!**

**© Souma Yuna**

**Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp**

**UTAUloid ****© masing-masing creator (terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan)**

* * *

"Jangan ikut campur, Taya. Ini masalah antar-saudara." ujar Dell tanpa melihat ke arah Taya.

"Ya, Taya. Lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat kalo kau masih sayang nyawamu." kata Deruko memperingatkan.

"E-eh?" Taya pun kehabisan kata-kata.

"A-ano, Dell, Deruko, yamete kudasai yo..." ucap Haku agak gemetar.

"Hn, lihat saja, Deruko! Aku akan mengangkat barbel ini walau nyawa taruhannya!" ujar Dell mantap.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Dell! A-aku benar-benar bercanda tadi!" ujar Deruko panik.

"D-Dell, tolong jangan memaksakan diri!" ujar Haku hampir menangis.

"Kalian berdua percaya atau tidak padaku?" tanya Dell dengan tatapan serius.

"Hm..." Deruko pun menatap Dell dengan ragu-ragu. "Baiklah. Pokoknya kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku gak mau tanggung jawab."

"Iya, aku percaya. Dell, ganbatte!" ujar Haku setengah berteriak.

"Uuh, Dell. Kau ini, sok keren ya kalo di depan imouto-ku." ledek Hakuo.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Uwaaa! Itte! Dame yo, Dell! S-sakit!" rintih Hakuo yang dijewer oleh Dell.

"Hn." Dell pun melepaskan jewerannya. "Hei, Kiyo! Lomba ini, peraturannya apa saja?"

"Eh, pe-peraturannya..." Kiyo pun segera membaca buku peraturan lomba. "Pokoknya beban itu harus diangkat, tidak ada peraturan lain."

"Begitukah?" Dell pun langsung tersenyum lebar (baca: agak licik). Dia pun mengambil sebuah papan dan batu besar.

"Eh? Apa yang mau dia lakukan?" tanya Meiko.

"J-jangan-jangan..." gumam Kaito.

"Wah, Dell pintar juga ya." puji Akai sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dell menyelipkan sebagian papan tersebut ke bawah barbel, otomatis sisi lainnya terangkat sendiri (bayangkan saja sebuah jungkat-jungkit jika dinaiki seorang anak di satu sisi), lalu ia mengangkat batu dengan susah payah, dan menaruh batu tersebut di papan yang sisinya masih kosong.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang!" ujar Rook sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Teorinya sama seperti jungkat-jungkit!"

Alhasil, barbel tersebut terangkat (karena batu saja tidak cukup, Dell pun juga menekan papan tersebut dengan kekuatannya).

"Yak! Juara pertama-nya sudah ada!" ujar Yuki bersemangat. "Dell-kun-senpai jenius!"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Dell-kun-senpai', Yuki!" ujar Dell sedikit membentak.

"Dell..." gumam Haku—yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena kagum.

"Kyaaa! Aniki sugoi ne! Daisuki yo!" teriak Deruko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"J-jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, baka-imouto! Memalukan tau!" ujar Dell. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Wah, Dell kalau sedang malu imut ya~" ledek Hakuo.

"B-berisik!" ujar Dell kesal. Ia pun men-death glare Hakuo.

"Ahaha~ A-Cuma bercanda kok, Dell. Cuma bercanda! Ja-jangan dianggap serius ya?" ucap Hakuo dengan badan gemetar.

"Eto, Hakuo-nii, bukannya kau juga harus melanjutkan lomba?" tanya Deruko-sweatdropped.

"Hm, aku tidak mau. Nanti kalau aku mengikuti cara Dell, itu namanya copycat. Jadi, lebih baik aku menyerah saja."

"Ya! Ternyata Hakuo-senpai sudah MENYERAH! Dengan ini hanya tersisa 3 orang lagi!" ujar Yuki bersemangat.

"Hakuo! Tega sekali kau meninggalkan aku sendirian!" protes Kikaito.

"Salahmu sendiri, menyerah saja kalau tidak mau sendirian." respon Hakuo santai.

"Aku menyerah!" ujar Miko dan Iroha bersamaan.

"Nani?"

"Ya! Kalau begitu pemenangnya hanya satu, yaitu DELL-KU-Maksudku DELL-SENPAI!"

"Omedetou ne, Onii-chan!" ujar Deruko.

"'Onii-chan' katamu?" ucap Dell agak risih mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Deruko.

"Selamat ya, Dell!" ujar Haku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn, iya. Arigatou." respon Dell-tanpa menatap Haku secara langsung.

"..." Deruko pun menatap Dell, yang lama-kelamaan menjadi tatapan sinis.

!

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Deruko?"

"Baka aniki! Kalau bicara dengan Haku, tatap wajahnya dong! Jangan bersikap tidak sopan dengan calon kakak iparku!" gerutu Deruko.

"'K-kakak ipar' katanya..." ucap Meiko.

"Pfft... Ahahahahahaha!"

"Baka! Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" ujar dua Honne bersaudara itu.

"Ahaha~ Huh, aku tidak menyangka, Deruko ternyata polos juga ya." komentar Kaito sambil mengusap air matanya (karena tertawa).

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Deruko sambil menatap Kaito dengan sinis.

"E-eh, bu-bukan apa-apa kok!"

"Oke, minna-san! Ayo kita istirahat dulu! Kalian boleh bubar, dan mohon berkumpul lagi saat 1 jam sudah lewat. Terima kasih." ujar Kiyo mengumumkan lewat mic.

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi, Ta-Taito-kun ha-hanya bersandiwara?" ujar Kiku kaget mendengar pernyataan Taito.

"Tentu saja. Aku minta tolong pada Neru untuk menjadi koibito-ku, namun hanya pura-pura, dan ia bersedia membantuku." jelas Taito.

"Ta-tapi aku kira, T-Taito-kun tidak menyukaiku sama sekali..."

"Tidak kok, aku-melakukan ini karena aku ingin melihat, apakah kau akan cemburu atau tidak, jika aku berpacaran dengan gadis lain."

"Jadi kau..."

"Iya, orang yang kusuka itu kau, Kiku. Daisuki yo!"

"Ta-Taito-kun..."

Gyut!

Taito lalu memeluk Kiku dengan erat. "Kiku."

"I-iya?"

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"... Iya!" respon Kiku bahagia. Ia lalu membalas pelukan Taito.

"Wah, pasangan yang serasi!"

"Sstt! Baka! Jangan berisik!"

"Hei! Aku 'kan sudah merendahkan suaraku!

"E-eh?"

Rook, Eiichi, dan Sora-yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak—kaget melihat Taito dan Kiku yang mempergoki mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Taito dengan tatapan sinis.

"E-eto, ka-kami cuma... Cuma..." Sora pun kehabisan kata-kata.

"To-tolong jangan salah paham, Taito, Kiku! Ka-kami tidak bermaksud menguping kok!" kilah Eiichi.

Tep

"?"

Rook-yang berusaha untuk kabur dari situasi tak menyenangkan ini—tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting sehingga menimbulkan suara.

"Mau lari ke mana kau?" tanya Taito—yang langsung menarik baju Rook untuk mencegahnya kabur.

"... A-aku... Aku..." Rook pun menengok ke belakang perlahan-lahan.

"Ka-kami minta maaf!" ujar Eiichi, Sora, dan Rook bersamaan.

**-Diam sejenak-**

"Huh. Ya, kami memaafkan kalian." ujar Taito.

"Lagipula tidak ada gunanya menahan kalian. Toh hal yang kalian lakukan bukan kesalahan besar." tambah Kiku.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi kalau kalian melakukannya lagi..." ucap Taito.

"Kalian akan tau akibatnya..." lanjut Kiku

"Ha-hai!" Mereka bertiga pun langsung ngacir entah kemana-karena takut melihat ekspresi seram duo yandere itu.

**-Di tempat lain-**

"Oh, jadi Neru-chan tidak putus dengan Nero-kun ya?" tanya Haku.

"Tentu saja tidak! Memang, Taito itu merepotkan saja. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga mau mereka bahagia." jelas Neru.

"Ah, yokatta~ Aku kaget sekali waktu kau bilang jadian dengan Taito. Ya, karena aku pikir, mana mungkin Neru-chan suka Taito."

"Ehehe~"

"Baguslah sandiwaranya sudah selesai." sahut Nero.

"Ah, Nero-kun!" ucap Haku.

"Nero?"

"Jujur saja, aku—sedikit cemburu." ucap Nero sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"... Ahaha~ Tidak kusangka kau bisa cemburu juga!" ujar Neru sambil tertawa.

"Hei, ini tidak lucu!"

"Ahaha, cuma bercanda kok~" ucap Neru, yang lalu mencium pipi Nero.

Nero pun hanya bisa diam-dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

"Eh? Siapa itu yang sedang berlari?" tanya Neru mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Lho? Itu 'kan Eiichi, Sora, dan Rook!" ujar Nero.

"Kenapa mereka kelihatan panik begitu ya?" tanya Haku penasaran.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Haku. Paling-paling mereka berbuat ulah lagi." ucap Neru santai.

"O-oh..."

"Hei, ini sudah hampir satu jam, lebih baik kita kembali ke arena lomba." saran Nero.

"Hai!"

.

.

.

"Ya, kita lanjutkan ke lomba 'Main Enggrang'!" ujar Yuki bersemangat.

"Wah, Yuki sudah seperti MC yang profesional saja ya." komentar Miko kagum.

"Pesertanya kali ini bebas! Silahkan yang mau ikut maju ke arena!" lanjut Yuki.

Shuuuu~~~

"Ehm! Aku ulangi, yang mau ikut, silahkan maju!"

Krik... Krik...

"Eto, Kiyo-sensei, gak ada yang mau maju, jadi kita harus gimana?" tanya Yuki yang pasrah terhadap keadaan.

"Entahlah. Huh, ini semua karena Master-sama memberikan lomba yang aneh-aneh, para Vocaloid dan Utauloid pun jadi tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan lomba-lomba yang lain." ujar Kiyo dengan lesu.

"Wah, wah~ Ternyata kalian tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa aku ya~" sahut sebuah suara.

"E-eh?"

"He-hei, i-itu 'kan..." ucap Leon terbata-bata.

"D-dia..."

**Tsudzuku**

**Interview with Nekomura Iroha**

Author (A): Iroha! Bisa minta waktunya sebentar?

Iroha (I): Ah, Yuna-san! Tentu saja bisa!

A: Iroha, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah direlease oleh Yamaha Corps and Crypton?

I: Tentu saja senang! Aku senang bisa mempunyai banyak teman, dan aku juga senang bisa muncul di fic-nya Yuna-san!

A: Syukurlah kalau begitu! Maaf ya Iroha, harus membuatmu menyerah di lomba itu.

I: Daijobu, Yuna-san! Lagipula, lebih baik aku menyerah daripada memaksakan diri ^^

Dell (Dell): Hei! Yuna no baka! Kau sudah membuatku mengikuti lomba yang tidak berguna dan aneh itu! Beraninya kau!

A: Hei, hei, tapi kau 'kan menang juga akhirnya! Harusnya kau bersyukur tau!

D: Bersyukur apanya? Kau tau aku harus berpikir keras untuk menang?

A: Hei! Itu 'kan ideku supaya kau menang!

D: Idemu apanya?

A: Ya ideku karena aku authornya!

Haku (H): Eto, minna-san, lebih baik kita akhiri interview kali ini, dimohon RnR dari readers maupun author sekalian! Arigatou gozaimasu! -bows-


End file.
